Unicons
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: Van Helsing and Carl come across a creature beyound their wildest dreams...Just cuteness! :D


A sweet little story between Van Helsing and Carl…

and a magical creature. 

The forest was so thick that Van Helsing and Carl could barely see, but they kept on going anyway. Carl pulled his cloak free from a bunch of thorns and sighed.

"Van Helsing, can't we stop for a break!" He called up to his friend, he was sick and tried of traveling so much anyway.

Van Helsing turned back and sighed, "Very well, Carl. But it will take longer to get to there if we stop again. We've stopped twice today already."

Carl shot him a glance, "Pardon me for saying so, but I have yet to get used to the feeling of travel! It was only after our mission to Transylvania that the cardinal insisted I go everywhere with you! For Good! I mean how-"

"Carl!" Van Helsing groaned, "If you want to rest, we shall! You needn't make such a big fuss about it."

Carl grumbled as he sat down and rubbed his aching feet, "Arrogant, reckless popinjay!"

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and shook his head. Carl wasn't the most happy of traveling companions, but nether was he. Besides, Carl was his best friend and he liked to spend time with him, even if he did groan a lot.

Carl sighed and looked around, there was nothing in this God forsaken forest. Suddenly, a soft light caught his eye. It was coming from a tiny clearing. He blinked and got up to look. He had to get down to his knees to get a better look. Pushing a side a small branch, he looked out and gasped. His heart skipped a beat!

"Van Helsing!" Carl cried softly, " Come Quickly! Look!"

Van Helsing, hearing his friend and fearing there was danger, grabbed his weapon and came by Carl's side. He knelt down beside him and aimed his gun... but it there wasn't any danger at all. There wasn't even any hint of evil! But in a moment, he saw what Carl was gapping at. He looked out in awe at what stood before them.

It was a unicorn!

It had to have been one of the most magnificent creatures either man had ever seen. It's coat gleamed like that of the purest snow and it's mane shimmered like sliver and silk combined. It's horn was magnificent, a long stand of white and gold. It stood in the middle of the clearing, lapping up water from a tiny brook. It seemed to have taken no notice of either man.

"Van Helsing!" Carl breathed, "Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?"

Van Helsing did not respond, in all his years of being a hunter, he had never seen such a creature. Never had such a beautiful creature of God stood before him.

"Van Helsing!" Carl whispered, "We should try to bring it back, the information we could find out about that creature-"

Van Helsing gently put his hands to Carl's lips, telling him to keep quiet. He lowered his gun and removed all this weapons from his cloak, even the dagger in his boot. He laid them away and as quietly as he could, moved into the clearing. Carl gasped,

"Van Helsing, what are you doing!" He hissed.

Van Helsing didn't respond, he knelt his eyes on the magnificent creature. Finally, he stopped and gazed at it from the other side of the broke. He took a breath and the unicorn looked up.

It had amazing blue eyes, so breath taking and pure. She started at the man before her. What was this creature doing? She remembered running from creatures like these, they were evil, she remembered, only after her horn and coat. But this one was different.

Van Helsing could feel her eyes pierce him, but he did not move towards her. Instead, he got to his knees and removed his gloves and his ring. He cupped his hands together and drank from the brook as she had done before. The unicorn pawed the ground with it's golden hooves, but did not move. She just watched. After a moment, Van Helsing rose to his feet and picked up his gloves and ring.

By this point, the unicorn was so curious, she stepped forward. She came near and nudged Van Helsing's arm. Van Helsing smiled at the creature as she touched his arm. He laid down his gloves and opened his palm to her. She sniffed it and nudged it with her hand. Her nose felt like velvet. His touch was foreign to her, but she enjoyed it all the same. His touch was not like others. He smelled of pathos and straight, but he showed no sigh of evil or malice. He wished not to harm her. She allowed herself to walk forward and have him stroke her shiny coat.

"How beautiful you are, m'lady." He spoke to her with the voice of a gentleman. The unicorn neighed with pride.

Carl watched from a far, such a creature he had never seen and he so wished to get closer, but he was frightened. Frightened that he might scare such a magnificent creature away.

The unicorn raised her head, sensing another human close by. One young, frightened human. She lowered her head to the clearing and looked. Van Helsing smiled, he could tell the unicorn had seen Carl. She was just as interested in him as he was to her. She walked over and lifted the branch to reveal Carl. He started at her, his eyes filled with tears. He was so close to this beauty and he had nothing to say. He stared at her with deep awe. She lowered her head and placed her head to his shoulder. He stood stone still as she nuzzled his soft cheek. Her horn was so magnificent, he longed to touch it, but such an action would not be right.

Van Helsing watched as the two stayed quiet together. They had both seemed to have been taken in by the beauty of that incredible animal.

Suddenly, the unicorns ear perked up, she was alert. Carl watched as she raised her head to look about. He reached up gently and gave one gentle pat upon her chest. She looked down at him, her eyes soft.

But within in blink of an eye, she was gone. Leaving nothing but the two men. Carl rose and stood beside Van Helsing, remembering the feel of her warmth on his cheek.

"Perhaps we should leave." Carl said looking to his friend, "I don't want to disturb her."

"No." Van Helsing looked in the way the unicorn and left and then looked to the heavens, "Neither do I."

And with that, the two men continued down the path and out of the forest. Not seeing their friend watching them from afar.

And she, in all her beauty, would never forget those men. She watched them go sadly, before returning to her home in the forest.


End file.
